narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Puppet
are used as weapons by puppeteers. Puppets are often sealed within scrolls using Fūinjutsu in order to store them. Known puppets Karasu * User: Kankuro * Debut (Anime): Naruto Episode 41 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 70 * Status: Destroyed by Sasori resembles a three-eyed, four-armed humanoid with jagged teeth and spiky black hairstyle protruding from the top of its head and framing the sides. In Part I, Kankuro typically keeps Karasu wrapped in bandages on his back, and he is able to switch places with it at will using the Body Replacement Technique. Because of Kankuro's enjoyment in installing mechanisms into his puppets, Karasu is very offensive, having numerous concealed weapons, including poison-tipped darts and smokescreens in order to blind its opponents. The smokescreens can be made up of poisonous gas to serve a secondary purpose. Karasu is also able to detach any of its body parts for separate attacks. In the video games, Karasu is shown to be armed with a special flight mechanism that enables it to maneuver high into the air where it could bomb targets from above. This puppet was originally created by Sasori. Kuroari * User: Kankuro * Debut (Anime): Naruto Episode 125 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 214 * Status: Destroyed by Sasori has a much longer head than Karasu with a bucket-shaped face sporting two red horns and six arms; its facial features include three eyes similar to Karasu, a dark disheveled hairstyle. Its overall body-frame somewhat resembles a large barrel. While Kuroari does not contain as many hidden weapons as Karasu, each of its arm segments contain a hidden saw-blade which can be used to inflict large slicing wounds to opponents. Kuroari's primary function is to trap opponents within itself while weapons enter the slots along its body to puncture the opponent. Like Karasu, Kuroari is able to detach any of its body parts for separate attacks. This puppet was originally created by Sasori. Sanshōuo * User: Kankuro * Debut (Anime): Shippūden Episode 7 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 250 * Status: Destroyed by Sasori , unlike Kankuro's other puppets, stays true to its name and resembles a salamander. Its abilities are unseen in the manga, but in the anime, Sanshōuo is shown to have incredible defensive power. It has a frill that swings up to defend against attacks from the front as well as the tail being able to tuck up to reach the frill and guard the rear followed by an iron cloak immediately covering all sides, and a hollow body Kankuro and up to two other people can take cover in to defend against attacks coming from other directions. Unfortunately, its weak point is the side joint of the frill, which when struck will knock the shield off, rendering it defenseless. It can also spit fire in video games. This puppet was originally created by Sasori. Hiruko * User: Sasori * Debut (Anime): Shippūden Episode 2 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 247 * Status: Destroyed by Sakura Haruno Hiruko is one of Sasori's favorite Human Puppets, which he adorned with the regular Akatsuki outfit and wore so often that others came to recognize him only while he was wearing it; in addition, he has a deeper and more gruff voice while wearing it. The reason for using this puppet so much was not just for its powerful offensive abilities, but also for its high defensive properties. Hiruko has a mechanical tail extending from the mouth of what appears to be a mask on his back, a recent addition to add extra defense to a weak point. The left arm is rigged with a projectile launcher capable of firing shrapnel, and the mouth serves as a similar projectile-firing device. Third Kazekage * User: Sasori * Debut (Anime): Shippūden Episode 21 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 266 * Status: Destroyed by Sakura Haruno The Third Kazekage was Sasori's favorite Human Puppet due to the difficult time he had acquiring it. Several decades before the start of the series, the Third Kazekage was kidnapped and killed by Sasori. Sasori then turned him into a human puppet. The Third Kazekage's right arm was equipped with multiple poison dipped blades, where his left arm was equipped with a special summoning jutsu that summoned a mass amount of puppet arms. Some of these puppet arms expelled poison, while others shot out kunai with ropes tied to them to tie up opponents. However, this puppet's most deadly capabilities is the Iron Sand, which was a unique ability passed down from the Third Kazekage when he was alive. The sand being soaked in poison, this increases the deadliness of the already frightening iron powder manipulating abilities. Mother and Father * Users: Sasori, Chiyo * Debut (Anime): Shippūden Episode 22 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 267 * Status: Abandoned at Akatsuki's old hideout The very first puppets Sasori created were in the likeness of his parents, in the hopes of finding parental love. As the puppets were not real living lifeforms, this effort failed, and Sasori abandoned them. Chiyo kept them and modified them for combat purposes, and used them against their creator. In battle, both puppets are armed with a Mechanic Light Shield Seal and cutting steel wires that link the two puppets together. Mother also carried a katana, while Father carried a kunai chain whip. Sasori * User: Sasori * Debut (Anime): Shippūden Episode 21 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 266 * Status: Killed by Chiyo Sasori, although thirty-five years old, maintains the appearance of a teenage boy. Sasori's unnaturally young appearance is a product of his design: most of his body is actually a puppet. In place of his stomach is a thick cable coiled around a pole, allowing Sasori to use it as a stinger and retract it as necessary. Attached to his back is a scroll holder, which Sasori uses to store his human puppets. Sasori also added a pair of arms to his back, each equipped with five large claws, as well as flamethrowers to each of his hands. Installed in his right chest is a mechanism that can spin numerous chakra strings, allowing Sasori to control hundreds of puppets at once and giving him a drastic advantage over all other puppeteers. Sasori's left chest holds the only part of him still human and thus capable of controlling chakra, a cylinder-shaped device containing his heart. Written on the cylinder is the kanji for "scorpion." Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu * Users: Monzaemon Chikamatsu, Chiyo * Debut (Anime): Shippūden Episode 26 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 272 * Status: Several destroyed by Sasori, all abandoned at Akatsuki's old hideout The Ten Puppet Collection were created by the first puppet master, Monzaemon Chikamatsu. They later came into Chiyo's possession. They were designed to work together for devastating capabilities, and were designed to be much stronger than normal puppets. They are capable of taking down an entire castle when used by the right puppeteer. Hundred Puppet Performance * User: Sasori * Debut (Anime): Shippūden Episode 26 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 272 * Status: Many destroyed by Sakura Haruno and Chiyo, all abandoned at Akatsuki's old hideout The One Hundred Puppets used by Sasori are said to be able to take down an entire country. Each one is an opponent defeated and converted into a human puppet, specifically chosen from his collection of 298 of such puppets, being adorned with special red clothing. Due to Sasori converting himself into a puppet, he has a special mechanism that allows him to control one hundred puppets. Though they lack teamwork, they use sheer attrition to wear down the opposition. Others *Mizuki uses a simple puppet in his appearance in the anime fillers. *In the game Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2, the Shirogane Clan is a puppet clan. Different puppets can be unlocked for use in the game: **'Puppet Walker:' A simple B-Rank puppet with razor-like claws. It has the 斬 (cut) Kanji in its chest, and 自 (self) in its neck. **'Kamikaze Puppet:' A kamikaze A-Rank puppet that can self destruct. It has a 自 in its neck. **'Mecha Puppet:' A-Rank puppet that fires small electric orbs from its arms. It has the 射 (shoot) kanji in its chest, and 自 in its nose. **'Insect Drones:' Bee-like puppets that uses electrical attacks. It has the 雷 (thunder) kanji in both wings. **'Elemental Puppets:' Two puppets that uses elemental attacks. The Red Elemental Puppet uses fire attacks, and has a 炎 (flame) Kanji on its chest, and the Blue Elemental Puppet uses water attacks, with a 水 (water) Kanji on its left arm. **'Lizard Puppet:' A S-Rank puppet. **'Master Puppet:' The most powerful puppet from the Shirogane Clan. **A unnamed puppet appears in Chapter 7, protecting Meno with a barrier. See also *Puppet Technique *Human Puppet Category:Tools